Life at Versailles
by Mei55
Summary: October 1780:  "What do you think about remaining some days here in Versailles and celebrating my birthday with me, Oscar?"   Now she got absolutely crazy, I thought.
1. Prolog

Hello :)  
The idea of this fanfic is in my head since some weeks now and I thought that I should write it down. It's my first fanfic.

RoV Characters by Riyoko Ikeda

* * *

**Life at Versailles**

_Prolog_

- 30th of October 1780 –

I just wanted to go home when a servant arrived. He told me that Marie Antoinette wanted me to come to her salon as soon as possible. So I put my coat at the hallstand again and went to the queen's salon, thinking about the reason why she wanted me to come. When I arrived, I knocked on the door tentatively. She directly told me to enter. "Your majesty" I said after I had closed the door. Marie Antoinette stood up and smiled. "Oscar! I'm pleased you're here. Sit down, please." She sat down again. I did the same. "So, how can I help you, your majesty?" I asked and looked at her. She was still smiling and I had the feeling that she wanted to ask for something unusual.

"Well, we're good friends, aren't we?" Marie Antoinette said. "Of course we are" I responded. I was a little bit perplexed about her question. She nodded. "Of course" was her reply. Then, Antoinette took a deep breath.

"So. You know my birthday is in a few days, on second of November, don't you?"

"Yes, your majesty" I said "but I don't really understand why you ask me all this."

There was this strange smile on her lips again. "What do you think about remaining some days here in Versailles and celebrating my birthday with me?"

Now she got absolutely crazy, I thought. I needed some time to answer. "Oh… but… there is a lot to do at the moment, I have to work"

"Then it wasn't a question, it was an order" Marie Antoinette said and blinked.

"But…"

"Oh, please, Oscar! You validated we're good friends and friends spend time together. Friends can have a lot fun, for example they can go to balls, walk in the garden, buy new dresses and chat while drinking tea and eating cake…"

"We can do _what_?" I stuttered with wide-opened eyes. "Please! Your friend André could remain here to, if you wishes" she begged, taking my hands into hers. I sighed. What else could I have said? I really disliked her "proposition", but I could never refuse her wishes, particularly not her orders. "Okay…" I complied. Antoinette rejoiced and hugged me. "You won't regret it, I promise!" she assured.

When I arrived at the stables, it was dark outside and André was already waiting for me. He directly noticed that I wasn't very cheery, however, he didn't say it at first. I got on my horse. "Let's go home" I said. André nodded and followed me.

"Tomorrow I'll remain in Versailles for some days" I told him. He didn't reply anything. I remembered Antoinette's proposition that he could accompany me. That was good because I really didn't want to remain there alone.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked quietly. André looked at me. "If you want me to" he responded. I was very glad about his answer. I hoped I wouldn't feel that lost in Versailles when he accompanied me.

"So that's the reason why you're sulky?" he wanted to know.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine" I replied, avoiding his view.

"You don't like the idea about remaining in Versailles, do you?"

I didn't answer. I knew he knew. And I was sure he knew I knew. That was why he didn't say anything, too, I guessed.

Some time later we arrived at the Jarjayes mansion. After bringing the horses to the stable, we entered quietly. Everyone was already sleeping.

André closed the entrance door. "Good Night" I said, going upstairs. "Good Night, Oscar." I felt him looking at me, but I didn't turn around and continued my way up to my room.

I lighted a fire in the chimney due to the cold in the bedroom. I sat in front of it for a while, thinking about the next days.

I didn't like the court of Versailles. That was the reason why I had always been happy that I didn't need to live a woman's life. These noble women in Versailles didn't do anything else but backbite about other people. They were all stupid cows and influenced Marie Antoinette in a bad way.

I stood up and changed my clothes. Then I went to bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and I'd be happy about a comment ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hello guys!

Thanks to all readers and especially those who wrote a review! It's always motivating!

I'm so sorry it took such a long time to write the new chapter, particularly because it's a relatively short one.

I hope very much that you'll like it and I'd be happy if you'd write a review :)

* * *

I sat there at the huge table. I felt very uncomfortable. There were all these nobles staring at me when they thought I wouldn't notice it. But I did. What the hell was so weird about me? I belonged to the high nobility, too. I was born in France, too. I was in Versailles every day, too. So? Didn't they know it's absolutely impolite to stare at someone all the time? Of course they did, however, they didn't care.

A servant arrived after I had finished eating my soup. He brought the main course although I was already full. Normally, I didn't have lunch, but I had decided to eat more today so that no one could say I was too slim. They usually said that. It was modern to be a little plump, and if someone wasn't, they always backbit about him. Certainly I didn't really care about that. I simply didn't want to provoke any dispute. I had already noticed some gossip since I had arrived. They behaved like 10-year-old girls who didn't have anything to do but backbit about other people.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the park after lunch, Oscar?" Antoinette asked. My thoughts were interrupted abruptly. I needed some time to answer. "Oh - Yes, of course, your majesty" I managed to say then. She smiled. Then I saw her looking on my plate. _Oh no_, I knew very well what she would say next. That was the perfect moment to escape. I stood up quickly. "Well, I should go to prepare myself" was the only thing I could say and I felt she wanted to retort, but I didn't let her the time to do that. Of course it was an offense against the etiquette, indeed I didn't care.

The fact that I _really_ had to prepare myself consoled me because it attested I hadn't told a lie to the queen.

The ways in Versailles were long and it took me some minutes to come to my apartment. I had told Antoinette I didn't need an apartment. "One little room is enough" I had said. But she hadn't cared. And here it was – my apartment. It consisted of three rooms: A bedroom, a giant salon and a robing-room. A _robing-room_? Yes! And I had no idea for what _I_ would need a _robing-room_!

I looked for my frock coat and some shoes. Looking outside, I was sure that this would be enough. I didn't need my winter coat.

Although November would begin the next day, the weather was acutely good. The sun was shining and it wasn't very cold outside. So, Antoinette's inviting wasn't negative at all because normally, I didn't have the time to take walks in the park of Versailles. It felt good to have some time to relax. Actually, Antoinette was right: Friends should spend time together and this time can be a really nice time. Nevertheless I had the feeling that she was planning something…

When I closed the door and started my way down to the park, I met André who just arrived with some luggage.

"Oh, here you are" I said, looking at him. "Wait, I'll help you"

"No, you don't need to" he simply answered, but I didn't care and helped him anyway.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?"

He seemed to be surprised about my question and he didn't answer directly. "Well, not yet"

"Would you like to come to my apartment? There stood a bottle of wine on the table as a gift. I don't want to drink it alone." I smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and grinned.

"Fine. 8 o'clock?"

He nodded again. Then I continued my way to the park.

Marie Antoinette was already waiting near the two fountains at the beginning of the park. "Oscar!" She said when she saw me and smiled. "I'm so happy we are finally able to spend some time together"

"Me, too, your majesty" I replied.

"Oh, please stop saying 'majesty' all the time! Do you really want to say that during all the days you'll remain here?" She sighed.

"Well, that's what I planned, your majesty." I laughed.

"Stop it! Right now."

"Of course"

"Fine" Now she was grinning, too.

We went some steps and I soon knew where Antoinette wanted to go. This was the way to the Petit Trianon. She liked this palace a lot and she often spent time there. I had heard that only those people she liked or accepted were allowed to enter it. Surely many nobles were offended. Although I seemed to be one of these people who were allowed to enter, I thought that her decision was a big fault. The court of Versailles could be very invidious and she shouldn't provoke them.

I wouldn't have ever believed it would feel so good to have a break. It wasn't always easy to be the captain of the Royal Guards.

We arrived at the Grand Canal and decided to pause there. The water was clear and smooth. A light breeze sprung up and I'd have loved to close my eyes and enjoy this moment, but I couldn't.

"Tomorrow we could sail the Grand Canal, if you want to. We have some beautiful boats, I often sail here. It's relaxing" Antoinette explained. I just wanted to say "No, thanks" because I always tried to be unexacting, but then I pondered for a moment and decided to agree. She wouldn't ask if it wouldn't be ok for her, would she?

"Great" she said and was smiling again. Wow, she was so happy! Only because I was here?

Although she wasn't ever alone, all her friends weren't really her friends. They were false and only wanted to be as powerful as possible, except the princess of Lamballe, Louis XVI and me. I think the three of us were the only people at this court who cared for her.

At this moment I felt so sorry for her.

"Do you often take a walk here?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I love being here in the morning when the air is crisp. I sometimes take Marie Thérèse with me. Sadly I don't spend as much time with her as I'd like to."

What to say next? I didn't have a child, so I didn't really know how she felt. I could only guess, but I didn't want to say something wrong.

"Don't you want to get any children?" Antoinette wanted to know. I think no one had ever seen me that speechless. Didn't I want to have children? I wasn't sure.

Finally, I shook my head.

"Hm." was her reaction then. "You want to live a man's live forever?"

"I…" _Oscar, watch out what you say now!_, I thought. "I think, yes."

Antoinette seemed to be appalled. "Really? Forever?"

"Yeah.." I said quietly.

Now she took me by surprise: She took my hands into hers and looked at me seriously. _Ehm..? _

"I don't believe you" was the only thing she had to say then.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 2

At first, thanks to all those who still read my story "Life at Versailles" although I usually need a lot time to update it. I'm really sorry for that, but I'm very busy at the moment and I'm a very slow writer. Regrettably, this chapter is relatively short again. I always aim to update the story as soon as possible, so I'd be happy if you keep reading! :)  
I hope you like this chapter and it's not too boring ;) Surely, it'll be more interesting soon… ;)

* * *

She kept looking at me and I think in this moment, she wasn't the queen of France who spoke to me. She was my friend, one of the few _friends_ who really seemed to care for me.  
I wasn't able to answer. Apart from that, I guess there wasn't anything to be said because I didn't know if _I _could believe what I had said. _Damn! Why did she say that? Why did she ask?_

Then, she looked down and let my hands go.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't wonder about that. It's your life, you can live it however you want to" Antoinette said as if she could read my thoughts. _You can live it however you want to… No, that's not true… _I wondered what she would have answered if I'd have said that. Well, I guessed it would have been absolutely wrong to say that, so I decided to talk about something else.  
"It's ok. Don't worry" I replied quickly, "let's go on with our walk. Didn't you want to go to the Petit Trianon?" I managed to smile. "Yes…" The next minutes, we remained silent while walking to the Petit Trianon. I felt uncomfortable and wished to be somewhere else. It wasn't a long way to the little palace, but it felt like an eternity.

Then, I saw a couple kissing in a byway. I can't really express the feelings I had in that moment. I tried to look away, though it didn't work. Fortunately, Antoinette didn't see the couple. If she'd have seen it, I think she would have posed question after question again.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the gate of the Petit Trianon. I hadn't been here very often yet, and it was the first time for me to enter the little palace. Antoinette looked as if she'd come home, she seemed to be so happy now. In Versailles, she never looked like that. The palace wasn't as pretentious as Versailles and maybe this was the reason why Antoinette loved it so much. In the foyer there were stairs made of marble, the entrance into a corridor and a huge door at the right side. "The corridor is leading to the kitchen and behind the door, there's my billiard salon" Antoinette told me. "May I see the salon?" I asked. "Of course! I'm sure you'll like it!" She opened the door and let me enter first. She was right, the little salon with the blue pool table was pretty nice. At the left wall there was a painting showing her in a beautiful robe. I think it was a very new one, not older than two or three years. Antoinette noticed that I kept looking at the painting. "Do you like it? Mademoiselle Vigée-Lebrun painted it for me in 1778. I like her paintings very much and I hope that she'll do some more paintings for me. I'd like to have a painting showing me and Marie Thérèse. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" She clapped her hands. "Oh, I'm sure it would" I answered and smiled. "I'll show you the next room now" Antoinette said. So we went upstairs, where her private rooms were. "I often sit here with some friends, drinking some tea and talking" she explained when we entered the Salon de Compagnie. Thus I spent my evenings in the same way like she did – I loved sitting in front of the chimney and drinking tea or wine with André. "Do you want to eat some cake and drink tea?" Antoinette wanted to know then. "Oh, thank you very much, I'm not hungry, but some tea would be nice."

I wouldn't have ever believed it was so relaxing in the Petit Trianon. Antoinette wasn't the same person she was in Versailles, as I already said. She talked and talked (I wondered how she could breathe), well, and I was sitting there and simply listened, drinking some tea. Suddenly she stopped, looking outside. "I think we should go back soon. I have an appointment with some friends. Oh, by the way, don't you want to come with me? We'll listen to music and play cards, that will be fun!" She clapped her hands again (a silly habit) and stood up. "Oh, no, thanks. I'll meet André." "André? Well, he could come, too" Antoinette responded. I laughed. "I don't think he'll like this kind of spending the evening" I replied and stood up, too. "You think so? Mh, then it's okay. He must be happy about spending some time with you alone" She said. _How did she mean that..? _"Yeah… maybe." I blushed.  
"Fine. So, let's go back" She giggled and clapped her hands _again_.

I entered my apartment about an hour and a half later. It was dark now and it had begun to drizzle. Someone had lighted a fire in the chimney when I had been in the park. I changed my clothes and sat down in the armchair next to the chimney. The salon was very luxurious. Well, nearly everything in Versailles was luxurious. Too luxurious, I think. There was gold everywhere, kitsch, splendor… I didn't fit in this world of extravagance. The Petit Trianon was much more beautiful, so I could understand Antoinette very well now. Though it wasn't important whether the queen liked Versailles or not. She was the queen and had to act like one. That's what other persons thought. Of course she shouldn't ignore her duties, but still, she was a human being. Why couldn't they even _try_ to understand her?

It was 7.50 pm when André arrived. He entered more slowly (_shyly?_) as he normally did in the Jarjayes mansion. "What did you expect to see?" I asked and laughed. He blushed, grinning. "Well, I don't know" he simply answered. "Come over here, there's a second armchair" I told him and stood up to take the wine. "It's a big room" André looked up to the ceiling which was adorned with a painting. "Yeah. Too big, isn't it?" I said and poured some wine for us. "You think so?" I shrugged my shoulders. "How was your day?" I demanded. "It was boring. I looked after the horses. And that's all. What about you?" He took a sip of wine. "Oh, it was nice. We took a walk to the Petit Trianon. It's quite relaxing there. We drank some tea and you can't imagine how much Antoinette can talk!" André smiled. "Oh yes, I can! She likes being there, doesn't she?" "Yes. She doesn't seem to be very happy at Versailles. I heard that she sometimes plays acts in the park and she's planning to have something like a little village built" I explained. "A little village? What a strange idea…" André remarked. I nodded. "She is interested in farm life. The other nobles are disgusted. But what's so bad about it? Well, it's right that the farm life she's dreaming about isn't realistic, however, why can't they accept her interests?"  
I kept telling him about this the rest of the evening. Maybe he didn't care about my worries, but at least he listened to me. That's what I loved him for. Well, not really _loved_. You know what I mean.

* * *

Thank you very, very much for reading! Comments are welcome :)


End file.
